


Hidden Fates

by EverythingElseWasAlreadyTaken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Kidnapped Reader, Men of Letters Bunker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Tortured Reader, reader is a runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingElseWasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/EverythingElseWasAlreadyTaken
Summary: You thought you were just a normal teenager. You thought there was nothing extra ordinary or special about you. You thought wrong.  Once you get kidnapped by black-eyed men your whole world gets turned upside down. It's up to you and the Winchester boys to put the pieces together....will you ever discover who you really are?





	1. Nice to Finally Meet Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first fan-fic I've ever actually published, stay with me it will get better I swear. Criticisms and advice are welcomed with open arms and ears. I have a general idea of where I want the main plot to go but keep in mind this is not beta read or edited. I may go back and change things later...probably not though. Any way, hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come out with us, (y/n)? It’ll be lots of fun, I promise.” Leanna turned around in her seat so she was facing you. 

“No, ya know I just want to go take a hot shower and get some sleep. Maybe next time though.” You sighed shrugging your shoulders. All you wanted was to wash off all the sweat and stiffness of the day. 

“Okay suit yourself poopy, but don’t go snapping me when you're lonely and bored tonight cause we're not gonna stop to come get your grandma ass.”

You let out a small snort “okay whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow guys.” You un did your seat belt and opened the car door, “Kay, I love you, bye!!” You called out to your friends, being met with the same familiar farewell. You watched them drive off, waving till they were out of sight. Turning around you dragged yourself to the front door of your apartment building, pressing in your access code and slipping out of the hot, muggy August afternoon into the cool air conditioned building. Breathing in the refreshing air you made your way up to your apartment. 

It wasn’t much, but it was just you after your mom had died so you didn't need a lot of space. Unlocking your door you stepped in, throwing your keys into the small bowl on the kitchen counter, you walked towards the bedroom. Peeling your sticky clothes off as you went, telling yourself that you'll just pick it up later, even though you knew it would probably lay there for a week before you actually picked it up. Reaching the bathroom you turned on the shower to a temperature that might have been a bit colder then you were used to but definitely needed today. You let it heat up slightly before you stepped in, letting the water wash away the day. You felt completely relaxed, humming some Bon Jovi quietly to yourself, you never even heard the front door open up again. 

Sighing you reached to the knob, shutting off the shower and grabbing the fluffy red towel hanging next the to curtain. You lightly dried yourself off, wrapping the towel around you, you wrung your hair a few times before you stepped out of the shower. You were no longer humming, but singing along to the song you had playing in your head. You continued to bob your head along to the imaginary music as you left the bathroom to go get dressed. You threw your towel onto the bed and grabbed a pair of comfy shorts out of your closet, shoving your legs through the holes you reached up and picked an old Van Halen shirt. It supposedly belonged to your Dad, but that's just what your mom had told you, you never had actually met the man. 

You froze, one arm sticking out of the shirt, head still not quite pushed through the hole yet. 'What was that?! Who the fu-' You stuck your head through the shirt, still being silent. Holding your breath you listened for the sound again, straining your ears towards your bedroom door. Your heart nearly flew out of your chest when your cat Princess ran through the door to hide under your bed. Clutching your chest you breathed a sigh of relief, 'I’m going fucking crazy….there’s nobody there (y/n). This is fine. I’m fine. I’m going crazy but I’m fine.' You thought to yourself. You finished putting on your shirt, throwing your hair up into a messy bun you made your way to the kitchen, stomach rumbling. 'My god..I need to clean this house' You thought, smelling something closely resembling rotten eggs. 'After I eat...and take a nap', you shrugged to yourself not really caring. You rounded the corner of your short hallway, bumping into something hard. What the- Your eyes moved up, muscles locking in place, throat seizing up on you as you try to scream out for help. 

“Nice to finally meet ya, suga’” The man reached out covering your mouth and nose with a small cloth, “Shh now darlin’, there will be plenty of time for your screams later. Just relax now.” That's the last thing you remember before everything went black…

You sighed as you felt the wind gently rustling your hair. The sun was shining brightly as it made it's slow descent behind the hills. The air was warm and comforting, soothing all your worries and pains away. You leaned back on your arms, propping yourself up while you gazed at the sky. watching the clouds slowly float overhead.

Your eyebrows furrowed together, bringing your hands up to your arms to warm yourself as the air turned cold. The once puffy white clouds were now dark, soaking in ominous warnings. You could hear light thunder in the distance, gaining on you. You weren't sure what was happening but you had this feeling, coming from somewhere deep inside your gut and it was yelling one thing at you...run! Your body started moving faster then your brain could catch up, almost tripping over your own feet as you hauld ass away from the approaching storm. The thunder started getting louder and louder, your feet couldn't carry you fast enough. Your lungs started to burn as your breaths came in small gasps, the invisible weight on your chest getting heavier the harder you pushed yourself. Your brain started to play tricks on you as the thunder edged closer twisting it into laughter....but the laughter just got louder. Your hands started to shake, you kept running, legs still working in overdrive but the ground stopped moving. The laughter crept closer but your legs wouldn't move anymore, frozen in place, your heart felt like it might beat out of your chest. 

Every muscle in your body seemed to tense at the same time, cold water ripped you out of your dream turned nightmare. It took a minute to regain a feel for your surroundings. Pain searing your lungs with every ragged breath you drew in, eyes peeling open you found a figure staring at you from the darkened corner. You tried to move your arms, push yourself up and get away, but you were secured tightly to the cold table underneath you. Or maybe you were the one that was cold, not the table, you couldn't tell. A shiver ran down your spine as the figure started to move towards you. All your memories from the last two days came flooding back to you.

"No, please, no" you whimpered as he got closer to you. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up in every which way, stubble covering his face. You took pride in yourself on being a stubborn ass, you didn't beg anyone for anything, you could handle things on your own. The figured chuckled softly, twisting the blade around he had in his hand. Hot silent tears trickled down your check, you squeezed your eyes shut trying to will this away like it was just another bad dream. 

"Now I'm gon' ask you one mo' time suga'. Where is your father?" he circled around to your left side, you strained your head trying to get a good look at him. 

"I don't know who my father is...I've never met him before I swear," your voice hitched as another sob stopped your words, "please! I promise I don't know anything, I swear to God I won't tell anyone, just please let me go!" Your chest shook as he took a step forward, leaning down so his mouth was right beside your ear.  
He leaned down next to your ear, the smell of alcohol assaulting your nose "Well, now I just don't believe ya" he rasped, his hot sticky breath coating the side of your neck. 

“I think you know where they’re hiding. I think that you’re protecting them, and I think that you’re gonna tell me everything.”Air filled your lungs as your screams echoed off the stone walls of the small room you were in. Blood dripped down the side of your torso, the white hot pain of a fresh cut surging through your body. You gritted your teeth together, pushing your breath through them.

"Where is ya father?" The man dug the tip of his knife into a day old wound, peeling it open and digging it deeper.

"I don't know who he is!! I don’t know what you’re talking about!!!" you screamed.

"Oh well then ain't this embarrassin’, do me a favor suga'? Hold onto this while I think." Burning pain erupted out of your shoulder as the man stuck his knife, gave it a good twist before releasing the handle leaving it embedded there. 

"Now I know ya hiding somethin' from me suga', don't..." you interrupted him with another sob, biting your lip to keep from crying out. You felt a sharp pain radiating from your cheek as your head violently spun to one side. The man let out a deep breath, wiping off his hand and closing his eyes, " You should know better than to interrupt a man when he's speakin' to ya." When his eyes opened they were pitch black. You felt your throat tighten and your breathing quicken. What the fuck is this thing?! You thought to yourself. 

The black eyed man reached for a fresh knife off a small metal cart sitting near your feet. "Now you're gone tell me what I want to know" He rested the blade on your ankle, putting pressure on the hilt of the blade breaking the skin. He took a few steps forward dragging the knife up your leg as he went, stopping at the top of your thigh before plugging the blade completely into your flesh. Screams racked your body as you threw your head back, hitting it on the table underneath you. 

"I can do this all day suga'. You can stop it all, you just have to tell me what I want to know. Where are they hiding? Where is your father?"  
Tears continued to spill out of your eyes, blurring your vision "I don't know." It came out as a cracked whisper. Your head starting to spin slightly, probably from the blood loss, you thought. You yanked your head to the side trying to shake off his hands, letting out a small whimper when dark piece of fabric covered your eyes. 

“Well I spose' I'll just let you think on that." You whimpered when you heard metal moving around, unable to see what your captor was doing. You felt the knife in your shoulder getting twisted one last time before heavy footsteps slowly faded before a loud creaking sound ended with a thud. You moved your head around attempting to see through your blindfold, was he really gone? This anticipation was almost just as bad, except it wasn't followed by blinding pain. 

Every drip, every tap, every small noise sent chills down your spine. Was that him?? What about that? When will he come back, and what is he gonna do to you? Your not sure when you fell asleep, pure exhaustion pulling you in, but you weren't out for long before you awoke to that same creaking, followed by the bone chilling thud. You could hear footsteps coming closer...getting louder. You let out a fearful whimper, hot tears glazing your cheeks.

"NO! No please, I told you I don't know anything." The footsteps got closer, but it was different, this time there was two of them. "no, no, no, no." You let a sob hiccup though your lips as you felt hands undoing your binds. “Please help me” you cried pleading with whoever was freeing you. You felt a spark of hope, maybe you were finally gonna get free, maybe this nightmare was over.

The two figures lifted you off of the table, silently walking you forward. Until they stopped, you felt your heart sank as your arms were lifted above your head, once again being bound to chains stretching you up till your feet could just barely sit on the ground. You felt cold metal clasp around your feet, doing your best to try and struggle away from them, trying to break free from these people but your efforts were in vain. Having no strength left to even keep yourself up you slowly hunched over allowing the chains around your wrist to hold you up. The blindfold was removed and you blinked rapidly as light filtered into your tired eye, tears still slightly blurring your vision.

Before you stood two men, neither one of them from before which gave you a small amount of hope. The stouter one stepped forward, breathing in deeply before walking off behind you. You couldn't turn around to see him, only listen to the sounds of metal on metal. Then he reappeared pulling that same small cart with him. Your eyes flickered from the men to the cart. 

“Apparently we weren't being clear before. You will tell us where to find them.” The stouter one spoke up, “The boss decided to come down and talk to you himself, This is Agramon.”  
The tall, slim man that had been previously standing in the back in silence, stepped forward. He looked well put together, clean shaven. His black hair had been slicked back, suit jacket removed and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He’s smile made you feel sick, the way his eyes looked you up and down made a small cry escape your lips. “ You are going to tell us everything we want to know,” Agramon paused, picked up a blade off the tabe inspecting it before placing it back down, picking up another one. “Or this is going to become very unpleasant for you, young lady. I’m going to ask you this once, and I want a honest answer. Whether you want to or not you're gonna lead us right to them.” You let out a small whimper, tears slipping out from your (e/c) eyes. “Now where is your father (y/n)? Where are they hiding out?” He looked at you, his eyes turning black. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about. I’ve never met my father” 

“We found this photo in your room.” He held up the photo so you could see it, a picture of your mom and dad, it was old and worn at the edges from constantly holding it as a child. “We know that you know him. Unfortunately we could never get anything out of your mother.”

Your eyes widened. Your mother had died 4 years ago….was...was he responsible for her death? “What did you do to my mother?!” You tried to come off as intimidating but failed miserably, you voice cracking as fresh tears stung your eyes. 

“Nothing we haven't done to you.” He stated matter of factly. “She begged for her life, just like you will. You're weaker than she was, you’ll tell us everything eventually. She begged me to leave you only, said you were just a child and she would never give you up. But look at what good that did her, she's dead and I still got my hand on you, (y/n).”

“You killed her. Why did you do that?! She was a good person….she was a good mother.” The last part came out as a whisper, barely audible.

“Yes, well she was hiding him and you. Never could get a location out of her, turns out she really didn’t know where he was.” he paused, laughing slightly like he was remembering a fond memory. But you knew what he was thinking of, your poor mother didn’t deserve any of what she lived through, no one did.  
“So, one more time. Where are they hiding your father?” He pushed the knife still left in your shoulder deeper, till the hilt was flush with the skin. Then moved on to the knife in your thigh giving it a good twist before raising an eyebrow at you, pretending he couldn't hear your screams and pleads for him to stop. 

He picked up a new knife, bringing it half way up your chest. He took the point of the blade and pushed it in, digging into your sternum and pulling up, till he came to the edge of your throat. “Where are they hiding?!” His voice raised, eyes black, you were engulfed in fear. It seemed to go on forever, but you always gave the same reply. You never met the man, how should you know where he was. Your mother never even talked about him, the only thing you had was that small photo and your favourite t-shirt, which was now shredded to pieces. 

At some point between the cuts and the taunting you had blacked out, the sheer pain too much for you to handle. When you awoke you head was pounding, vision blurry. You can’t remember ever feeling this week in your whole life, just hanging by the chains unable to move. You could feel the blood dripping off of you, your hair matted to your face, knifes still stuck into your body. 

Then you heard that creak of the door again, the sound before all the pain comes. You tried to push yourself away but all you could do was hang there and cry as the footsteps got closer.


	2. Saving People, Hunting Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are officially beta read!!! I'm super excited for this one I hope you guys love it! Comments are greatly appreciated :)

“Please” you whimpered, knowing it wouldn’t help anything. 

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay sweetheart. We're not gonna hurt you.” A gruff voice called out gently. It sounded so different from the other men that had been in here. You opened your eyes wearily to get a look, two men were coming towards you. The taller one held a gun out towards the door looking back at the slightly shorter, bow legged, leather clad one. The bow legged man had short dirty blond hair and piercing green eyes, filled with concern and anger. He sucked in a breath at the scene in front of him. You hanging from the ceiling by your wrists, feet cuffed to the floor. You were covered in cuts and blood, knives still stuck into your shoulder and thigh. Your shirt had been cut and ripped so many times there you could barely call it a shirt. 

“Sammy come help me with this, she’s got…” he trailed off, “just come ‘ere.” The man he called Sammy lowered his gun, but not his guard as he came over to you, pausing for a minute when he saw what the bow legged man was talking about.

“Okay, sweetheart this is gonna hurt, I’ve got to get this knife out before I can untie your arms, but you gotta try and keep quiet, okay? We don’t want any unexpected visitors.” The shorter one softly touched your face, you flinched away shutting your eyes expecting more pain, but when it didn't come you slowly opened them and met his sad green orbs. The taller man, Sammy, looked at you with such pity. You wanted to hide away, ashamed of what you must look like, so dejected and broken. Nothing like your old self was, You couldn’t help to think if you’d ever be your old self again.

“I’m gonna pull this knife out on three, okay?” You whimpered softly nodding your head as he gripped onto the knife in you shoulder. “One...two…” he adjusted his grip slightly, “three” you started to cry out as he pulled it out but a calloused hand gently covered your mouth. “Shhhh, sweetheart I know it hurts. It’s gonna be okay, everything gonna be okay.” The shorter man cooed, lightly touching your face. “Sammy help me get her arms down” both men reached up undoing the bonds that held your arms above your head, you grabbed onto them as they slowly lowered you down onto the ground. 

‘They're gonna free me. This is finally over, the pain is finally over’, You thought. 

“Okay just breathe sweetheart were almost outta here.” You heard Sammy speak up for the first time, “ Dean maybe we should leave the other one in, till we get her to a hospital. We don't want to cause anymore damage then is already there…” He trailed off looking for answers in Deans eyes. 

“No” you managed to squeak out, “No hospitals, I cant…” you started coughing, throat to dry to talk, both the men staring at you now “ I can't. No, no hospitals” You tried to move away but Dean held onto you, trying to calm you down. 

“Okay, it’s okay. No hospital then, it’s okay.” You let out another small whimper when his hands let your shoulders go, you could feel the chains being removed from your ankles, finally free to move your body. You watched as Dean's arms moved away from you, he had taken off the flannel shirt he was wearing over a plain white tee. You felt some warmth return to you as he draped the shirt over your shoulder, covering your extremely tattered one. You let a small tear fall from your big (e/c) eyes as you looked at your shirt. That shirt was the only thing you had of your fathers, those men took the only picture you owned, now you were left with nothing; no tokens, no memories. Just some old story about a mysterious hero. Gently placing your small hands through the holes of Deans oversized shirt, you let more tears fall as he moved your arm again the pain still so prominent in your shoulder. 

“Okay, lets get her to safety and get the hell outta dodge.” Dean put his arms around your back and under your legs, picking you up and holding you close to his chest. Making sure to be careful of the knife that was still there. You let your arms drape around his shoulders, it gave you the strangest feeling. You felt so safe there, like you had known him your whole life, like being in his arms was the most natural thing in the whole world in that moment. 

“Okay Sam, lead the way.” Sam raised his gun up walking out of the room as you two followed. 

Every step Dean took sent shooting pain through your whole body. Everytime you whimpered Dean would whisper reassuring things to you, telling you it would all be over soon. 

You didn’t know how long they were walking for, just a few minutes but you knew they had to be coming up on the exit soon. You thought you finally would have your freedom, until you saw him standing there, blocking the way out. Agramon. His shadowy figure coming into focus as he stepped closer. 

“Sam and Dean Winchester.” He laughed darkly “I knew she would bring me one of you boys, but I did have my hopes up that she would reveal more information before you came to save the day. But this! Both of you together, and you came right to me. Can’t get any better than this if you ask me.”

Dean had tensed up at the mention of you being bait. Him and Sam sharing a confused look. ‘Were you… bait?? Did he… he knew these guys? What was happening to you?’ It was hard to think straight, your head was ringing and all your thoughts were getting jumbled up before you could process them.

You had been too concentrated on your own internal battles to notice that more men had been approaching you. Opening your eyes wider to get a better look you saw that you had been almost surrounded, you counted 5 of them standing there. They weren't moving at all, just staring blankly at the three of you. 

“Dean…” Sam questions, worry evident in his voice as the men took a step closer. Dean looked down at you as you clutched onto his already tear stained shirt a little tighter. 

“Cas, come on man we really need you right now. It would be a really good time to show up.” Dean looked up to the ceiling. “Damn it Cas, come on!!” His voice got more desperate.

You heard a snarky laugh coming out of the man in front of you, “What? Is your pet to busy to come save his master? Castiel can’t save you now Dean. You boys won’t be getting out of here alive. But don’t worry, I’ll keep you around for a while, just until I get what I want and then you can watch each other die.” Agramon smirked, looking at you. “And I’ll be taking my toy back as well, haven't quite finished with her yet.” He licked his lips, which made your stomach fold in on itself.

You squeezed your eyes shut a small sob coming from your lips as you gripped even harder onto Deans shirt. You could feel his grip on you tighten as well, his eyes narrowing at Agramon, “I don’t know what you want with us you black eyed freak, but you’ll never get it. And as for her...You're never gonna touch her again.” He spat the words out like he had just eaten something rotten. Sam and Dean shared a look, almost as if they were formulating a plan with their eyes. Dean knelt down and set you gently on the ground before reaching around and grabbing a strange looking blade from the back of his pants. It had a light wooden handle, jagged teeth and some sort of writing on the edge that you’ve never seen before.

“If it’s a fight you want, come and get it ya demonic sons of bitches.” Dean provoked. Agramon raised his hand up, and without saying a word the black eyed men jumped forward starting their attack.

Dean killed the first one that reached him easily enough, but the next two came together, teaming up against him. Sam was thrown backwards against a wall, you heard a hard thump and watched him slide to the ground. As he struggled to get back on his feet, you could see that he would be overpowered by the two approaching him soon. You wanted to help, you hated just sitting there helplessly watching the events unfold but your body denied you any movement. You were getting scared things wouldn't go your guys way. 

Your eyes flickered back to Dean watching him try to fight off the two men, your whole body jumping when you heard a gun go off. Sam was standing there literally holding the smoking gun, the black eyed man he shot had fallen to his knees in front of him, face flickering with a strange light before collapsing face first onto the ground. Sam tried to get another shot off at the last man left but the gun had jammed, just making clicking sounds when he pulled the trigger. The man had paused momentarily, realizing Sam couldn't shoot him, he rushed towards him grabbing the gun from his hands and throwing it backwards. A gasp escaped your lips as the man once again effortlessly threw Sam against a wall. The man got closer to him and Sam kicked his legs out, knocking the man to the ground. He got up and delivered a bone crushing punch to the man's jaw. You closed your eyes hearing Sam punch the man over and over again, having no other weapons to use besides his fists. 

The smell of alcohol surrounded you as you felt someone breathing down your neck, attempting to turn your head to look but you couldn't, fear paralyzing you. You felt his cold grip on your arms pulling your body up, pressing it against his own. You gasped, trying to scream but just making sounds against your dry throat that closely resembling a cow dying. You attempted to move, thrash around, do something to stave him off. All you could do was make small noises, not even loud enough for the guys to hear you. 

“Be quiet suga’ it’ll be over soon. We’re gone go have some fun once these boys here are dead.” It was the first man again, that southern one you woke up to. 

You breathed in deeply and mustered all the strength you had left in your frail body, screaming out for Dean to help. His head snapped up at the sound of your voice, face covered in blood, eyes coated in anger and determination. The look he gave the man holding you sent chills down your spin and you knew that you would be safe. There was only one man left on him now. Dean threw his leg up in the air placing his foot on the black eyed man's chest and giving it a hard push sending the man stumbling backwards. The man re balanced himself, threw his head up to look at Dean and growled lowly before rushing back at him. Dean maneuvered to the side letting the man wizz right past him, raising his hand he slashed his blade forward nicking the man on his shoulder blade. He screamed out as his skin flashing a bright red, like it had momentarily caught on fire, but it was just enough hesitation for Dean to grab him by the neck and stick the knife through his throat. You watched as the eyes blinked that same red the strange light pouring out of their mouth and eyes, their whole body looked to be on fire before the light went out and they fell to the ground. It had happened quicker than you could blink, ‘he clearly has done this before’ you thought, ‘Who were these mysterious saviours?’

You screamed out, being pulled from your thoughts as the man holding you grabbed the knife still left in your thigh and slowly pulled it out. Blood started to seep out of the open wound now left there, your whimpers and sobs drowning out the fighting going on around you. The room started to spin and your head felt like someone dropped a brick on it. Your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth, throat on the verge of splitting open, you couldn’t remember when you last had water. The dehydration coupled with the blood loss was putting you on the edge of passing out. You attempted to fight against the heaviness in your eye lids, willing yourself to stay awake but you could feel yourself slipping into that familiar darkness.

“There ya go suga’, you’ll be back in your room having fun with us in no time.” You tried to push against him, fight for yourself but your body failed you again. Your head starting to go limp on his shoulder, just when you thought it was over for you, you felt strong hands gripping your body, pulling you up. Your eyes opened slightly just in time to see the drunken man's eyes flash red. Blurry figures moved in front of you, they had saved you again. The man that was once holding you lay on the floor, blood running out of his throat, and you were in Dean's arms, once again safe. 

“Well I have to say that was disappointing,” Agramon spoke up, “ Never the less, I shall get what I want eventually. One way or another I’ll get my hands on her.” And with that he vanished into smoke.

“Where did that sick son of a bitch go?!” Dean yelled, turning his head around, looking for Agramon. Sam grabbed onto Dean’s shoulder lightly, shaking his head. 

“He’s gone Dean. Let's just get out of here. She needs help.” With you safely secured in Dean’s arms, the two men started to make their way out. You were almost out already, you could see a faint light at the end of the hallway getting bigger with each step. You internally laughed to yourself, ‘Don’t go towards the light’. But even thinking felt like it could send you into a coma. A few moments later you saw a bright light, making you squint your eyes shut attempting to adjust to it, and for the first time in you didnt know when, you felt the sun on your face and the wind in your hair. A smile overtook you as you breathed in the fresh air, you couldn't believe you were out. The overwhelming feeling made you want to cry with joy but with the exhaustion you faced all you really wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep.

“Hey” Dean shook you slightly, “You gotta stay awake, don’t fall asleep.” He threw his keys to Sam, opening up the back door and gently placing you inside. He went around to the other side of the car and got into the back seat with you. Placing your head in his lap, he moved the hair out from your eyes, “You need to try and stay awake, okay? We’ll be back at the motel soon. We’ll get you all patched up, don’t worry about anything. You’re gonna be just fine sweetheart.” He smiled sweetly down at you. Your eyelids feeling heavy, blinks coming more frequently as you tried to revive your dry, tired eyes. 

“Come on talk to me, huh? What's your name?”

“(y/n)” You managed to choke out between coughs, “My name is (y/n).”   
Dean smiled at you, “ Well (y/n), I’m Dean and that sasquatch up front is my brother Sam.” You tried to laugh but the only sound you made was in your head. You felt your eyes closing, wanting so badly to drift off into sweet, sweet sleep. 

“SAM! Hurry up!” Dean called out to his brother, desperation clouding his once gentle voice.   
“Come on (y/n), stay with me darlin’.”

“Almost there, hold on just a bit longer.” Sam was watching from the rear view mirror, desperation coating his words. 

A few minutes later you felt the car slow down to a stop. The engine shut off and the doors opened up. Dean was the first one to you, gently pulling you out of the car, into his arms as Sam hurried you two into the motel room. 

You kept murmuring “No hospital” over and over again. You remembered being set down on something cushioned, Dean calling out to his brother to bring him different things. You remembered him telling you to stay awake as your eyelids fluttered shut, you wanting nothing more than to succumb to the sleep you so desperately wanted, and that's the last thing you remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! So far on track with my weekly updates but life has been getting progressively more hectic. So fingers crossed I can keep up with it. I'll see you next week!!   
> xoxo -L


	3. The Family Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so third chapter is here, thank you to everyone who left kudos! it means the world to me that you like my work.

You kept going in and out of consciousness, the pain often dragging you back down into the darkness. You only got bits and pieces of what was happening around you, when you would wake up everything was in a blur, the sharp stings covering your body were clouding your vision and thoughts. The air felt cold but you could feel the sweat dripping off your face. Dean had managed to stop the bleeding in your leg fairly quickly, cleaning and stitching up all your wounds. The only words he spoke were when you would wake up for just a moment, telling you it was gonna be okay, that he’d patch you up. Sam sat by your head and tried his best to gently hush your cries when Dean poured alcohol over your wounds, adding his own reassurances to his brothers. You could feel the weight in your eyelids pulling your eyes shut, letting yourself be taken once again into the darkness.

You scrunched your eyebrows together, breathing in deeply through your nose before slowly opening your eyes. You blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light in the room. You groaned in pain as you tried to move in the bed, taking in your surroundings. You had no idea where you were, but something in your gut told you it was safe here. You looked around the small room you were in. The stained carpet and peeling wallpaper told you that you were probably in some out of the way cheap motel. There were two identical beds sitting against the wall, separated by the night stand table in between them. There were two lamps on the table, one for each bed. In the corner sat a small table, it was covered in papers and old books, a laptop was left open, sitting on top of one of the stacks. There were three doors to the room, the outside door, one that accordion folded; probably a closet you decided, and an interior door that was most likely a bathroom. 

The bathroom door opened up, pulling you from your thoughts. Dean walked out, hair tousled and slightly wet. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a red and black flannel over top. The flannel was open in the front and the sleeves had been rolled up. He wore a pair of loose fitting jeans and biker boots. 

“Hey (y/n), you’re awake. How are you feeling sweetheart?” When Dean noticed you were up he hurried over to the bed you were sleeping in. “Try not to move, you’re in pretty rough shape.”

“I…” You started to try and talk but your throat was dry and hoarse. Your voice barely making any noise at all. Dean reached over to the table and handed you a glass of water with a small white bendy straw in it, you let him guide the straw to your mouth and greadly drank every drop. 

Dean laughed through his nose, “Better?” 

“Yes, thank you.” You paused not really sure what to say next. “Um...I.” You looked down to your lap playing with your fingers, a nervous tick you always had. “Thank you for saving me. I….I don’t know what would have happened if you and Sam hadn’t showed up when you did.” 

“There’s no need to thank us, were just doing our jobs, sweetheart. I’d hate to think... ” He paused, shaking his head slightly, “We’re gonna get you feeling better in no time, don’t you worry.” Dean patted your shoulder in a comforting way, letting you know it was okay. You were about to ask where you were when the front door opened up and Sam walked in, carrying a drink tray with what looked like coffee and a small white bag which you were guessing was some sort of food. 

“You’re up! That’s great. How do you feel?” Sam set down the items on the overcrowded table and walked over to your bed.   
“Like I got hit by a mac truck. I’m just grateful to be alive.” Sam gave you a small smile, big puppy dog eyes staring down at you. 

“Well we're glad that you're alive too (y/n). I know this is hard but when your feeling up to it we need to talk about some stuff.” Sam left out a small sigh, this was obviously not what he wanted to be doing right now. 

You looked back down to your fingers, suddenly finding them very interesting. You sighed deeply, “I know I owe you two an explanation. Thank you for not taking me to a hospital…” Sam cut you off 

“(y/n), how old are you.” He had concern in his eyes, he genuinely seemed as though he wanted to help you. 

“19.” 

Dean whistled, “I figured you were young, but sweetheart youre just a kid. How’d you get mixed up with demons? Why did they want you?” 

“Dean! Give her some space, stop overwhelming her.” Sam scolded him for bombarding you….Wait did he say demons? Both the boys were looking at you now, staring you down, not with anger but with concern and something that almost seemed protective in nature.

“Back up did you say demons? Like actual, from hell, horror movie demons?” Sam and Dean looked at each other having another conversation with their eyes. 

It was Sam who spoke up first, “(y/n), its...well what i think Dean meant was…” 

Dean cut him off. “Yes I said Demons. Demons are real and i think you know that now sweetheart. So are vampires and werewolves and changelings and most everything else that goes bump in the night. We’ve seen things your worst nightmare wouldn’t touch.”

Sam was giving Dean a look that could kill, he sigh deeply throwing his hands up in frustration. “Well don’t break it to her gently, Dean.” Dean huffed and got off the bed, pacing in the small room. 

“I don’t believe you.” You pushed yourself farther backwards, til your back hit the wall behind you, “you two are crazy. None of that stuff is real. I was kidnapped by deranged psychopaths not demons.” You were shaking your head repeatedly. 

Dean sighed, sitting back down on the bed. “Their eyes were black. Think about it. You know we're right, you're just too scared to admit it to yourself.” You looked back down to your hands, unsure of what to say. 

“I don’t...I don’t believe you. You’re full of it.” You were still shaking your head, trying to will the thoughts creeping into the back of your mind away. What if they're telling the truth...what if they're right? Whatever those people were it wasn't human...their eyes were black. They glowed when they died.

“It’s a lot to digest. But you know what you saw, were just explaining it. I know it's scary to think about this kind of stuff, to admit it’s all real. You saw it with your own eyes (y/n).” Sam sympathetic puppy dog eyes had you calming down, seeing reason.

“Okay, so let's say for the time being that I do believe you. Which is a stretch. So then what did these so-called ‘demons’ want with me?” You took in a shaky breath, “Why did they do this to me?” 

“That's what we need you to help us figure out sweetheart,” Dean looked at you sympathetically, “Lets start with why we couldn’t take you to the hospital. What are you running from?”

You knew that they probably wouldn’t understand why you couldn’t be found, and you weren’t sure if you could trust them not to turn you in. Technically they were harboring you, that could get them in some serious trouble especially since you had crossed state lines. 

Dean seemed to sense your internal struggles and spoke up, “ We're not gonna judge you sweetheart, we just want to help.” Dean gently placed a hand on your knee as reassurance, but quickly removed it when he saw your eyes instinctively shut, flinching away from him. “If you’re in trouble we can help you, but you gotta tell us what's going on.” 

“I, um…” You weren’t really sure where to start, “I ran away from home.” Sam gave you a confused look. 

“You said your 19, which means that you can do whatever you want, right?” You shook your head at him. 

“Well not exactly. I lived in Hastings, Nebraska with my foster parents Dan and Susan.”

“Foster? I thought that was for minors….you know, like you're out when your 18?” Dean hit Sam's arm, giving him an annoyed look. 

“Would you just let her tell her frickin story, ya know it all?” Sam sighed but shut his mouth and let you continue. 

“Well in Nebraska you can stay in the system until you’re 21, if the state is given a significant reason from your caseworker or foster parents. In this case I have been committed into state custody until I’m 20.” You started playing with your finger nails again, “If I were to be found or turned in, I would be returned to my foster parents in Nebraska and anyone found harboring me would be charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor and could go to jail.” Sam and Dean shared pointed looks. 

“That's why you couldn't go to the hospital. Because you would be returned to your foster parents?” You nodded you head, to embarrassed to look up at them. Sam let out a heavy sigh. “(y/n), why don’t you want to go back?” You refused to look up, hot tears stinging the corners of your eyes as you tried not to think about all the awful things you endured in that house. Granted it was nothing compared to what those demons had done to you but scary and painful all the same. 

“I’ve never told anyone this stuff before.” You briefly looked between the two boys, casting your eyes away as more tears slowly ran down your face. “I’m not… I don’t trust people very easily. After awhile you learn your lesson. I don’t know why I trust you, maybe because you saved me from….from demons.” A shiver ran down your spin at the mention of them. “Or maybe I just have this feeling that you’re the good guys. But I…” You choked back hiccups, tears coming more rapidly, “I can’t go back there. Please...” 

Sam placed his hand on the opposite knee from Dean, “(y/n), did they hurt you?” Dean tensed at his words, clearly not liking were this was heading. 

You just silently nodded your head, not making any sounds or movements, except your tears hitting your arms. “My foster father he...please don’t turn me in. I can’t…” you pause your tears becoming too much to talk through as you started to hiccup. The rapid chest movements reminding you of the wounds on your body, making you clutch your chest in pain, tears coming more freely. 

“Hey, it’s okay sweetheart. No one's ever gonna hurt you again. I promise.” Dean put a hand on your back and started to rub it gently, trying to giving you some sense of comfort. You tensed up at the unexpected contact but tried, very unconvincingly, to relax your strained muscles. Dean gave you a apologetic look and removed his hand, running his fingers through his hair. “If you want you can stay with us until you're back on your feet at least, after that we’ll figure it out when we get there. We can protect you.” 

“Dean,” Sam lowered his voice to a whisper. Giving his brother a questioning look. 

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother, I can just stay here for a day or two and…” You trailed off not actually sure what you would do. 

“And what? Where would you go? You can’t go back to Burr Oaks. You wouldn’t be a bother. We have plenty of room and you can’t take care of yourself, you need to heal. You're coming with us and that's final.” Dean gave you a stern look, but you thought you had caught a glimpse of that protectiveness again. 

“I shouldn’t go anywhere with you, I barely know you guys.” You looked between Sam and Dean, “but okay….just don’t crazy person murder me in my sleep.” Sam looked down and laughed quietly. You laughed a little too for the first time in what seemed forever. Reaching up to your face you wiped away your tears, knowing you would be safe with them. At least safer then you were with your foster parents or with those demons. It’s better than trying to be on your own and getting taken again, right?

When Sam looked back up he was no longer laughing, he had a serious air about him.   
“(y/n), do you know why the demons took you?” You shook your head vigorously, tears beginning to fall once more as you thought back to those past few days. 

 

“Do you know what they wanted?” Dean's voice chimed in, hand going to rub comforting circles on your back again. 

 

“They wanted to know where my father was. I…” you paused as a sob broke your thoughts, ‘I’ve never met him, I kept telling them I never met him but they wouldn't stop. They wouldn’t believe me.” 

Dean tentatively scouted closer, gently putting his arm around your shoulder and bringing you in for a half hug. You winced at the pressure on your wound, the stinging becoming very prominent, Dean noticed your discomfort and moved his arm under your shoulder. Sighing you allowed yourself to relax into him “It’s okay (y/n), you’re safe now. It’s okay” He put his other arm around your neck, being careful not to hit your cuts, he placed his hand on your head and brought you into his chest. You attempted to move your injured arm up to grab onto him but as soon as you tried a flash of burning pain shot down your spin causing you to cry out through your tears. Dean gently stroked your head, hushing you softly. You snuggled your face closer to him, tears staining his shirt. He squeezed you tighter before releasing you slightly, looking down to you. 

“Do you know who your father is?” You shook your head, taking a deep breath and pulling away from Dean a little more. 

“No, all I ever knew was that he saved my mom's life 20 years ago, and then 9 months later she got me. I don’t think he even knows I exist. All I ever had was an old Van Halen t-shirt, the one I was wearing when they took me and a small photo, but they took that too.” You saw Sam and Dean look at eachother with sad eyes. 

“Well if we can figure out who your father is, then we can figure out why the demons want him.” Sam ran a hand through his hair, “any small detail that you could tell us about him could help.” 

“My mom never really talked about him much. The whole one night stand wasn’t really her thing. She’d tell me bits and pieces about him. Like he was a FBI agent.” 

Sam’s eyes lit up, “Well that's a start. We can cross reference agents with the time and location of...your uh...consummation. Anything else you remember? Where did this happen?” 

You felt almost a little hopeful, maybe Sam could find your Dad. “Well we were living in Hastings, Nebraska at the time. I don’t know his name but on the photo I had of him, my mom had written ‘J and N’. My moms name was Nicole so I’m assuming the J is the first letter of my dads name. And I know he had brown hair and brown or hazel eyes, it was hard to tell in the photo.” 

“I’ll start researching, see what I can dig up on any agents in that area 20 years ago.” Sam got up off the bed and headed over to his laptop. 

“Do you know what your dad ‘saved’ your mom from? Any details could help the research.” 

“Uh, I think it was just some psycho serial killer. There were a bunch of deaths around that time in my hometown. Some guy was killing young girls, really gruesome stuff. I remember looking it up a few years ago, apparently the guy would cut out his victims hearts. Tore ‘em all to shreds too. The police though they were being attacked by animals at first.” Both boys had stopped what they were doing, looking at each other before looking back to you. 

“Their hearts? Well, that sure sounds like a werewolf to me.” Dean gave a knowing look to Sam. “It could just be a coincidence but my money's on the fact your dad’s a hunter.” 

“That would make sense of the demon situation too.” Sam let out a breath of air through his nose.

“A hunter? Hunter of what?” You looked in between Sam and Dean, “You don’t mean like hunting demons and...and vampires and shit, do you?” 

“That’s exactly what we mean. Just like us, what do you think we were doing at that were house? We were hunting the demons that took you.” Dean shook his head, “I just don’t understand why he knew we’d come for you. No offence sweetheart but we weren’t exactly looking for a hunt, just passing through on the way home.” 

“A hunt? So these demons and monsters and stuff you two actively seek them out?” The boys looked at each other quickly before turning back to you and simultaneously saying ‘yeah’. 

“Are you insane? Or just suicidal?”

Dean laughed, “Maybe a little of both. It’s..” He breathed in deeply, “Saving people, hunting things, it’s...well it’s the family business and we're damn good at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Already started on the next one, should be a good one, some more characters coming into play. I'll see you next week!   
> xoxo -L


	4. Legacies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 4 is out, I don't know about you but I'm pretty excited.

“I feel like a freakin sitting duck staying here.” Dean was at the window for the twentieth time that night, peeking through the curtains into the parking lot. 

“It’s not going to be easy to move you, and it’s not gonna be fun for you either.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair sighing deeply, “But Dean’s right, we can’t stay much longer. The bunker isn’t far from here maybe an hour drive at the most. There’s warding there protecting against demons, you’ll be safe.” 

“Being with those demons wasn’t fun for me either… I’d rather not stick around and see if they come looking for us. I think I’ll take my chances with the car.” You winced trying to readjust yourself into a better position on the bed, you could feel your stitches pulling on your sensitive skin and it sent a dull ache up your spin. The heavy painkillers Sam gave you kicked in a couple hours ago, but it still hurt your more serious injuries when you moved around. If you stayed completely still the only thing you felt was your throbbing shoulder and your messed up leg. Unfortunately not moving included not breathing, every time you breathed a little too deeply you could feel a intense pull on the stitches in your side. Sam had added a makeshift sling to your list of band-aids, keeping your injured arm still and mostly comfortable. 

“Alright then,” Dean moved away from the window back towards the beds, “Let's grab our crap and vamos.” He picked up a green duffle and started putting the books and papers that were sprawled out on the table into it. Sam jumped in grabbing what little clothes they had laid out and his laptop, putting them into a black backpack. Dean picked up a few other things making a couple trips out to his car. Once they were completely packed up, they both turned towards you.

“Okay sweetheart, we’re gonna nab some of these pillows, get you nice and comfy in the backseat.” Dean picked up the pillows on both of the beds and looked at Sam. “Okay jolly green, careful not to rip her stitches. Remember she's got that leg one too, and her shoulder…” 

“I got it Dean! I’m not gonna break her, geez.” Sam knelt down slightly moving his arm underneath your shoulders, trying to be careful of your injuries. You let out a small cry, no matter how gentle he was it still hurt like a mother.

“Careful.” Dean warned. Sam shot him a death glare over his shoulder. 

Sam moved his other arm under your legs, gently lifting you up. Tears stung your eyes, but you tried your best to not let them fall, he wasn’t trying to hurt you. You wrapped your good arm around Sam’s neck, pulling yourself closer into his chest. 

You blinked, trying to adjust your eyes to the darkness. Dean was bent over, his head stuck in the backseat of his car. When Sam made it over there Dean popped out, you could see the pillows he had propped up by the opposite door so you could lay your legs flat on the seat. 

“Let’s get you settled in there.” Sam half kneeled down, sliding your body into the car. You silently cursed as you were awkwardly set into the space, Sam tried to be as gentle as he could but just moving in general hurt for you. You let out a sigh as you relaxed against the pillows, moving ever so slightly to get comfy. 

Dean slid into the driver's seat, turning around to look at you, “You doing okay back there?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just don’t hit a lot of potholes, okay?” 

Dean breathed out a laugh through his nose, “You got it, sweetheart.” 

The engine roared to life and Dean pulled the car out of the parking lot onto the road. It was only an hour drive to the bunker and the soft lul of the engine was pulling you towards sleep. Your body still ached, your leg and your shoulder were more painful than the rest of your injuries. 

You cleared your throat, trying to shake the sleepiness away. “So you said that my Dad was probably a hunter? How are we gonna find him? I mean I’m guessing you guys don’t just have a list of hunters with names that start with the letter ‘J’....Do you?” 

Dean scuffed, “No, we don’t have any lists. But what we do have is contacts and trust me sweetheart, there isn’t a damn hunter that Bobby wont be able to find.” He was looking back at you through the rearview mirror, a smirk evident on his face. “Once we get to the bunker we’ll give him a ring and see if he can dig anything up on a hunter named ‘J’ from 20 years ago. You just relax back there, take a nap. We’ll be there soon.” 

You sighed, rolling your head over to the other side of the pillow and closing your eyes. The smell of leather and whiskey was oddly comforting as you let yourself drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

Breathing in deeply, you opened your eyes. It was still dark outside and the car was parked off to the side of the road. Sam and Dean were gone, ‘House of the Rising Sun’ played softly on the car radio. “Dean? Sam?” You called out for them but no one answered you. Painfully you sat up, propping yourself up with your good arm to get a better look around. 

Something moved past the back of the car, you just caught a glance at it from the corner of your eye. “SAM?” You called out louder, “Guys, where are you?” You throat tightened, fear spilling into your voice. You clutched a pillow closer to you, breaths coming more rapidly. 

A shadowed figure stepped toward the car, reaching out for the door handle. “Dean? Is that you?” The door creaked open and a dark haired man stuck his head in. You breathed a sigh of relief for a moment. “Dean you scared the crap out of me.” 

The man lifted his head to look at you, black eyes looking directly into your frightened (e/c) ones. You gasped, breathing in loudly. “We’ll now we wouldn’t want to scare you, would we suga’.” You cried out, trying to push yourself backwards through the seat. The man climbed into the car, turning around to face you. “You didn’t think we’d just let you go, now did ya suga’?” He let out a dark chuckle. “This…is gonna be fun.” He pulled a knife out of his jacket, twisting it around in his fingers. “Now this might pinch just a little bit…” He lifted the knife up your shoulder and started to push it in. You let out a scream, tears falling down your face and dripping off your chin. “Please Stop!!! PLEASE. I don’t know anything I swear!” You begged him to stop. Throat going raw, your vision blurred. 

“(y/n)!!” You heard your name being called from somewhere, “Wake up sweetheart!!” Your eyes snapped open, breathing rapidly, sweet dripping down your face. Dean had his hand on your knee, shaking it gently. Sam looked at you with big puppy eyes. 

“Hey, hey it's okay. You're safe, it's okay. It's just us, just Dean and Sam.” Sam cooly tried to calm you down. Your eyes were big and frantic. It was just a dream….everything's okay, it was just a bad dream. You attempted to slow your breathing, in through the nose out through the mouth. “Are you okay?” Sam asked, concern lacing his voice. Both brothers were watching you carefully, waiting for you to answer. 

“I… it was him. You left me and...and he...” Your breathing was shaky, tears falling freely, “I thought... I…”

“You're safe, we're not going anywhere. I promise we won’t leave you alone.” Sam gave you a reassuring smile. “Come on, let’s get you settled in. You’ll feel much better after you get cleaned up.” 

You lifted your head up and wiped your eyes, taking in your surroundings for the first time. You were sitting in Dean’s car inside a giant garage. There were old cars sitting in a line against one wall, they were shiny and looked to be in great condition. On the opposite wall were a line of motorcycles each one parked in a slot with a blue light under it. They too looked to be at least 50 years old. If you weren’t so out of it you would have been going nuts over all these vintage vehicles, but right now a shower and a real bed sounded like heaven to you. 

The car door creaked open behind your back and Dean bent down to grab you, “Okay sweetheart, let’s get you inside.” He gently pulled you out of the car, picking you up under your legs and behind your back. You held onto his coat collar as he walked towards a door at the bottom of a short set of stairs. Sam followed you with the bags, jogging to get in front so he could open the door for Dean. There was a long hallway, wooden doors lined both sides of it. As Dean walked past them, you noticed a strange looking symbol carved into each door. 

“What is this place?” You were still in awe over the cars, but this place just got better and better. “You said ‘bunker’, does that mean were underground?” 

“Yep. This was the main station for the Men of Letters. They were a secret society that studied and chronicled all the supernatural weirdness in the world. Everything they know is in this bunker.” Sam breathed in looking around, “We’ll give you the grand tour once you start feeling better.” 

You could feel Dean almost puff his chest out, a big smirk on his face. “We’re legacies.” He turned a corner into another hallway with more wooden doors. Dean stopped in front of one, waiting for Sam to open it up. He walked into a large kitchen. Industrial stainless steel table sitting in the centre of the room, there were pots and pans hanging from a grate above it. To one side there were two older looking stoves and some built in cabinets. There was a small wooden table with connected stools set against the opposite wall, a few metal racks holding kitchen odds and ends took up the rest of the space. 

“Wow. How big is this place?” You looked up at Sam and he laughed. 

“Wait till you see the gun range.” 

Your eyes went big, “This place has a gun range? Oh I have to see that. I’ve always wanted to shoot a gun. Can you guys teach me to? That would be so friggin cool.” You paused looking at the brothers, they had bemused looks on their faces. You blushed looking down at your knees, “Sorry, I ramble when I get excited.” 

Dean chuckled, “It’s fine sweetheart. I would love to teach you how to shoot. But first let's get you back to fighting shape, okay?” 

You heard a fridge door close and Sam handed you a water bottle, “You’re probably still dehydrated a little. Drink up.” You happily took the bottle from him, not realizing just how dry your mouth was until you started drinking. 

“I’ll make us some food while your getting cleaned up.” Dean smiled at you as your stomach grumbled. Dean walked out of the kitchen, down another short hallway and into a massive library. 

Your mouth fell open as you took in the never ending shelves of books. “Oh. My. God. This isn’t a bunker this is a castle. There’s...I could never read all these. This is amazing.” 

Dean shrugged, “It’s mostly just books on monster lore. Pretty boring stuff if you ask me.” 

Sam scuffed, “If we asked you, you would say all books are boring. This stuff is very educational and entertaining. And there's more then just monster lore in here too.” 

Dean coughed, muttering under his breath, “Geek.” Sam just rolled his eyes and moved on. 

“So the bedroom are just down here. Um...we’ll get you a wash cloth or something you can kind of clean up with…..” Sam trailed off, trying his best not to be too awkward about the situation. 

 

“Uh...” You scrunched your nose up, “I’ll just take a shower. I’m sure I can manage on my own...” 

“With your stitches….if you got them wet they could get infected or...” Dean suddenly stop talking and your heart just about came out of your chest. Out of absolutely no where a man in a trench coat appeared. 

“CAS! God damnit I told you not to do that. Knock first.” Dean yelled, just as surprised as your were. “Where were you dude?! I called for help a day ago.” 

Cas tilted his head to one side, “Who is that?” 

Dean looked between you and Cas, “Well if you had come when I asked maybe you would have found out.” You were still staring wide eyed at Cas. He came out of nowhere….he just appeared out of nowhere. 

“She’s hurt.” 

Wow this Cas was a real Sherlock Holmes. “Who are...? What the hell is going on? He came out of nowhere and you just….you seem so okay with that. I don’t…” You stopped talking. Cas had approached you and was lifting two fingers up to your forehead. You tried to lean backwards away from him, but Deans arms were a little restraining. “What are you doing? What is he doing?” You looked to Dean.

“It’s okay, he’s gonna heal you.” Dean’s voice was calm. 

“Heal me? Heal me how?” 

“I am an angel of the Lord.” Cas placed his fingers on you and you felt a warmth start to move down your body. As the warmth moved through you, you felt all your aches, all the sharp pains, the trouble breathing, just disappear. 

Cas removed his fingers and you opened your eyes. “What….he...An angel??” You wriggled in Dean's arms and he carefully set you down. You paused, panicked for a moment before you realized that you were indeed healed and standing did not hurt you. You tentatively moved your arm and felt no pain there either. “Um...thanks. I...have so many questions. But thank you.” 

Cas had a very confused look on his face. Eyes never leaving you, like you were a puzzle he couldn’t figure out or a painting in a museum that just didn't make sense no matter how much you stared at it. You looked at Sam and Dean, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. “I’m (y/n).”   
Cas continued to silently stare. 

“Dude. You’re being creepy.” Dean crossed his arms, giving Cas a raised eyebrow. 

Cas broke his gaze, looking to Dean. “I...I am sorry. There is something…different about…(y/n).” 

“Different how? Like supernatural different or you’re just not used to girls different.” Sarcasm dripped off of Dean’s voice. “And don’t think you’re getting off the hook for leaving us hanging at that warehouse. Sam could have been killed. We both could have been killed.” 

Cas gave Dean a hard look, “If I had heard your calls Dean I would have come. I was not aware of your predicament. It’s been silent for days.” Cas looked back at you. 

“Okay we need to backup a little here.” You spoke up, the shock of what happened finally dissipating. “Angel? Like heaven and God and all that stuff is real?” 

“Yeah, but trust me they're all dicks.” Dean shook his head, “Would have mentioned it earlier but Cas here was M.I.A. and you had enough on your plate.” 

“We’ll I find angels much more believable than vampires, FYI.” You sat down in one of the chairs set around the large table. “And you healed me. Healed everything. Like I can take a shower now?” You inspected your arm, even all the scars were gone. You looked back up to Cas.

“I am not sure. All your injuries are healed, I cannot fix your inability to shower.” He looked to Dean.

Dean just rolled his eyes. “Yes, that means you can shower.” You were still very confused, wow angels are dense. 

“Cas now that your here we need your help finding someone. (y/n)’s dad, he’s a hunter. If we can find him we can figure out why the demons took her.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Cas with a stern look.

Cas looked to Sam. “Where you with her when you prayed to me?” 

Sam scowled. “What does she have to do with you not hearing us pray? Look we really could use your help finding her dad.”

“I don’t know.” He paused, looking down to his feet then back up to Dean, “I have to go.” 

“Cas wait!” There was a fluttering sound and Cas was gone, “Thanks for the explanation!!” Dean yelled at the empty space that Cas used to be standing in. 

Sam shrugged, “Maybe it had something to do with the demons? We should call Bobby, see what he can help dig up.” 

Dean nodded his head to the side, “The bathrooms down that way, I’ll whip up some grub for when your done.” He took his duffle from Sam, opening it up and throwing a folded shirt at you. “You’ll have to use our clothes until we can go out and get you some of your own” He reached back into the duffle and pulled out a pair of black sweats, chuckling softly he tossed them at you. “You’ll have to roll up the legs, but it’s better than nothing.” 

You gave him a smile, “Thanks….for everything.” He just gave you a nod as you left to go find the bathroom and wash off all the blood, sweat, and tears covering your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So progress is slowing down, my 21st birthday is coming up this week and it is very distracting. Working on chapter 5 now, still staying on track with the once a week updates. Thank you to everyone reading and to everyone who leaves kudos!! Love you all, see you next week.   
> xoxo -L


	5. 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's super late, but here is chapter 5.

You looked like a completely different person after you showered. You towel dried your hair and reached for the slightly oversized clothes that Dean had given you. You had to roll the legs of the pants up a couple times to be able to walk in them and you had to pull the waistband strings pretty tight, but compared to what you had before it fit just fine . You smiled at the reflection of the shirt in the mirror. Dean had given you a Van Halen shirt to wear, a sweet gesture, it looked just like your Dads. 

You paused continuing to look at yourself, leaning closer to the reflection you inspected your face. All the cuts and bruises were gone. Every mark you’d ever gotten had been erased, as though it had never happened. You moved your shoulder back and forth slowly, there wasn’t a trace of pain that was once so overwhelming. Sighing in content and exited the bathroom to rejoin the boys in the library. 

Sam gave you a smile as you turned the corner and came into view. “Feel better?” 

You smiled, nodding enthusiastically running your fingers through your hair. “Loads! I didn’t know a shower could feel that good. It’s like I’m a totally different person, and on the up side I don’t smell like a garbage can anymore.” 

Dean laughed, “We’ll you look a lot better too. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll grab the grub.” He pulled out a chair for you and jogged off towards the kitchen. You sat down and pulled your legs up into the chair so your were sitting cross legged. 

“Whatever he cooked it smells delicious.” You breathed in the intoxicating aroma, slowly getting stronger as Dean walked back towards the table. He set a plate down in front of you and you could feel the drool pooling in your mouth. “That is the best looking burger I have ever seen in my entire life.” You picked it up with both hands and brought it up to your mouth. Sinking your teeth in you closed your eyes. “Oh God that's good.” Your words were slightly muffled, mouth filled with burger. 

Dean smirked, “I know right.” He sat down, sitting another plate in front of himself and digging in. 

Sam huffed, scowling at Dean. “Dude where's mine?” 

“Durs ore n he itchen.” Dean used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth off. Smiling at Sam through bits of burger. 

Sam curled his lip up, “You’re disgusting.” He got up and walked towards the kitchen. 

You swallowed the last bit of your burger, smacking your lips and looked up at Dean. He was looking at you with raised eyebrows. “Damn, you put that away fast. How’re you feeling?” 

“So much better. Thank you for everything, you guys saved my life. You brought me here without really knowing anything about me, you healed me and you're gonna try and find my dad. It’s...well it’s more than anyone has ever done for me.” 

Dean smiled at you. “Don’t mention it sweetheart. We will always help were we can. Anything you need, you just let us know.” 

Sam came back into the room and sat down with you and Dean, placing his burger in front of him and looking up to Dean. “So I’m just going to go ahead and say that we should probably check Dad’s journal. A hunter named ‘J’, It’s to big of a coincidence not to.” He uncomfortably shifted in his seat as you looked at him. 

Squinting your eyes slightly, you tilted your head, looking underly confused. “Dad’s journal? What do you mean a coincidence? Do you think your dad knew my dad?” You looked between Sam and Dean, eyes hopeful they might have a lead.

Dean sighed, “Ours dad’s name is John. But I already checked his journal and there is nothing in there about Werewolves in Hastings, Nebraska around that time. Actually there's nothing in there at all around that time. His journal goes radio silent for a week.” Sam gave Dean a suspicious look, but Dean just shrugged back at him shaking his head. 

“It might be something or it might not. We can’t rule anything out just yet, so lets talk to Bobby and see what he can find out.” Sam nodded in agreement, going back to enjoying his burger.

Your eyes widened, coming to the realization of what they meant. “Did you guys think I….I was your sister? Why didn’t you say anything? Oh my god that would’ve been so weird....super freaky shit. I mean what are the odds that you two just happen to come across me and...” You looked up at the two brothers, Deans eyebrows were creased and Sam had a bemused look on his face. Your cheeks turned red and you looked down towards the floor. “Sorry, ranting again.” 

“Momentarily, yeah we did. But in our line of work there's no such thing as a coincidence.” Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked back at Sam. “Like I said, we can’t rule anything out, but we can’t jump to conclusions either. So let’s just call Bobby and get a handle on this situation. Something will turn up, don’t worry.” Dean stood up from the table and grabbed the empty plates, heading back to take them to the kitchen. 

Sam sighed, looking at you with those big eyes, “It’s not gonna do you any good to stress about it now, so in the meantime, why don’t I give you the grand tour?” 

You nodded your head enthusiastically, “Only if we can go to the gun range first. I have always wanted to shoot a gun, and Dean promised to teach me.” 

Sam laughed lightly, “Sure we can hit the range first.” He got up, picked up his now empty plate, and you both followed Dean back towards the kitchen. 

When you walked in Dean was leaning his back against the counter, phone pressed up to his ear with one hand the other rubbing the bridge of his nose again. He looked up at you and Sam and gave a short nod before continuing his conversation. “Yeah like I said Bobby, it’s not much to go off of.” He paused nodding his head to what was being said from the other side. “Uh, hold on.” He turned his head towards you. “What was your mom’s name again? N something, right?” 

“Yeah, it was Nicole.” You felt a familiar pull at your heart. It had been 4 years since your mom died but it still hurt like hell to talk about her in past tense. You shook your head slightly, willing the tears that threaten to prick your eyes away. “Her name is Nicole.” 

Dean went back to his phone call, not registering the difference in your sentences. “Nicole.” He paused. “Yeah, Hastings, Nebraska. About 20 years ago.” He paused again nodding his head, “Thanks Bobby, let us know what ya hear back.” Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up.

Sam crossed his arms, leaning against the wall opposite to Dean, unmeaningly mimicking him. “What’d he say?” 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Well Bobby’s gonna do whatever he can from his end, but it wasn’t much information. He said he doesn’t know that many ‘J’s’. The more hunters we have looking the faster we're gonna find him though, so he’s gonna spread the word.” He gave you a reassuring smile.

There was a pause in everyone, you guys just stood there for a minute not talking, before Sam took a loud breath in, breaking the silence. “So the gun range?” 

“Yeah. I’ve never even been in a gun range and you guys have one in your house? This is gonna be so badass.” You gave Sam and Dean a big smile. Dean just laughed and shook his head, starting the walk down another long hallway. 

After a few turns and what seemed like far too much walking Dean stopped in front of a closed door. He turned around to you and smiled, “You ready kiddo?” Sam scuffed at his brother, he was building the suspense on purpose. You ignored Sam, nodding your head eagerly at Dean. He turned the old metal handle and opened the door.

You stepped in and immediately released the breath you were holding. This was not at all what you thought it would be. Granted you have never seen a gun range before but you thought that it would maybe be a little… bigger. On one side of the room it had three open framed windows for shooters to practice on, there was open space between there and the wall that the target papers hung on. On the other side of the room was another black door and a small sliding window, you assumed that’s where the guns were kept. 

Dean eyed you as you looked around the room with a solemn face. “What’s the matter? Don’t like our in home gun range?” He held a very sarcastic tone to his voice. You just rolled your eyes at him and went to go press your face against the window to get a peek inside the room. Your suspicions were confirmed, inside the room was a small desk, a 4 drawer filing cabinet and a large glass case. The glass case had several shelves in it, all filled with different gun.

You shrugged your shoulders. “I thought it would be a little bigger, but it’s still pretty cool.” You tried your best to stay nonchalant about it but you couldn’t keep your excitement from leaking into your voice. 

Dean just scoffed at you and reached behind his back, pulling out a gun. “Okay kiddo.” He flipped the gun around in his hand so he was holding it by the barrel, handing you the grip. You reached out for it but he quickly pulled it back, giving you his serious look. “Remember this isn’t a toy, be careful and always make sure your safety is on when you aren't firing.” He handed you the gun again and this time let you grab ahold of it. “Okay so first thing you need to know is where the safety is.” Dean pointed to a little silver knob that was sticking out from the grip. He flipped it back and forth, “Locked...unlocked.” 

You repeated the motion mouthing along the words. “Okay, now can I shoot it?” 

“Yeah, 007 now you can shoot it.” Dean shook his head at you. You held up the gun in both hands aiming it at the target paper. “Hold it like this.” Dean adjusted your hand on the grip. “And never put your finger on the trigger until your ready to fire.” You nodded you head, getting anxious. “Be prepared for the kick, breath in and pull the trigger. Use the sights on the top and remember to breath.” 

You took a breath in, doing your best to align the sights with the target paper. It was completely silent and you were getting progressively more nervous. You placed your finger on the trigger and took another deep breath in. You had just begun to squeeze the trigger when you felt a small gust of wind, heard a light flap and just about jumped into the ceiling. Startled, you closed your eyes and screamed, pulling the trigger and sending a bullet flying off into the wall. 

You heard Dean shout and pull the gun out of your hands. “Cas! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!” He turned towards you, “And you! You could have killed someone! Never close your eyes, what were you thinking?” 

You furrowed your brows at him. “He scared me! I didn't mean to shoot, it was instinct!” 

Dean crossed his arms on his chest. “You’ve never fired a gun before you have no instincts!” You mimicked his crossed arm stance.

Cas had a very concerned expression on his face. “I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you (y/n). Dean, a gun could not have harmed me, there's no need to yell.” 

“Yeah, well it could have harmed me!” His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily. You could feel the tension rising, both you and Dean not backing down. 

Sam cleared his throat. “Why don't we all just take a step back. Dean she didn’t mean to fire the gun. Nothing happened so just calm down. And (y/n), you need to be more careful next time, okay?.” You released your breath, not realizing you had been holding it in and grudgingly nodded at Sam.

Dean just rolled his eyes and quickly turned his attention back towards Cas. “What was so important last time that you couldn’t stay to help us out?” 

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. “I uh...was called back to heaven, it is not of import.” He relaxed his expression and look towards you. “I would like to help you search for your father. Where do we begin?” 

You squinted your eyes in confusion. “Can’t you just like teleport to him or whatever you do? Or like beam him to us maybe…” You trailed off, noting the amused looks you were getting from Sam and Dean. “Well clearly I don’t know how this angel thing works, so you guys take the lead.” 

“Were pretty sure her dad is a hunter, all we know about him is that his name starts with the letter J. He would have been in Hastings, Nebraska about 20 years ago. Her mother’s name wa...is Nicole.” You smiled up at Sam, he definitely had noticed that past tense with your mom had bothered you earlier. 

“If he’s a hunter, that will make him easier to track down. I will let you know if I find anything.” He disappeared without another word. 

“Yeah, nice talking to you too Cas.” Dean shouted at the space Cas had been standing in and let out a frustrated sigh, “I need a drink.” He walked towards the door, leaving the gun range. 

“What about teaching me to shoot?” You called after him, annoyance clouding your voice. 

“Another time double 0.” He didn't even look back at you, just kept walking towards the kitchen. You let out a exaggerated huff, crossing your arms.

“He really does mean well. I think….he just isn’t always good at sharing what he’s thinking. Let him cool off and he’ll be fine.” Sam gave you a small smile, flashing those puppy dog eyes again. 

You hung your head, staring at the floor for a moment before speaking. “Yeah okay. It’s not all on him, I tend to get….defensive, very quickly.” You looked back up at Sam. “I need a drink too.” 

Sam laughed, reaching over to you and tossling your hair. “You’re not old enough to drink.” You gave him a ‘fuck you’ look and he put his hand up in surrendering manner. “But I think we can make an exception for today.” He walked out the door and headed towards the kitchen with you in tow. 

As soon as you walked into the kitchen you could smell the alcohol. Dean was leaning against a counter, bottle of whisky sitting next to him, shot glass in hand. He didn’t acknowledge you walking in, keeping his focus on pouring himself another drink. You gave Sam a small smile and patted his arm once, turning around to face Dean. Sam got your message and backed out of the kitchen, but not before whispering to shout for him if you needed anything. 

You cautiously approached Dean, he was facing the wall elbows leaning on the countertop. He finished his shot as you approached, pouring himself another one. “Hey…” You stood next to him, not sure of what to say. You knew that you had lost your cool, but what had happened scared the bejesus out of you. “I um...I’m sorry I freaked back there. I just got scared, I really didn’t mean to shoot. I promise I’ll be more careful next time.” He didn’t say anything. You nervously rubbed your hands on your legs. “Dean I’m sorry…” 

He turned around from the counter, “Nah sweetheart, it’s not your fault.” He rubbed his hand on his face and let out a small laugh. “Shouldn’t have given you a loaded gun, huh? Shooty Mcshooterton.” Dean gave you a small eye roll, “Guess we could both do better next time.” 

You gave him a big smile. “Next time? Does this mean you’ll show me how to shoot a gun again?” 

“Yeah, but next time we’re using blanks.” You snorted and reached your hand out to take his filled shot glass. Dean crooked an eyebrow at you, “This is strong stuff kiddo, sure you can handle it?” 

You gave him a bemused look. “Oh please, you think this is my first shot?” Dean gestured his hand out, giving you the go ahead. You picked up the glass and drowned the whole thing. Half a second lated your face shriveled up in disgust and you shook your head violently, feeling the burning sensation creep down your throat and land in your stomach. “Oh my god. That was awful.” 

Dean laughed at you. “Don’t say I didn't warn you.” 

Sam came back into the kitchen when he heard your laughter. “You guys good now?” 

“Yeah we're good.” Dean patted your shoulder, refilling the glass and handing it to you. You scowled at the small glass but took it anyway, downing the liquid and making the same shriveled up face. Now it was Sam’s turn to laugh at you. 

Just when Dean was about to take another shot his phone rang. He put down the empty glass and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “It’s Bobby.” Dean gave you guys a unsure look and answered the phone. “Hey, Bobby. I’m going to put you on speaker Sam and (y/n) are here too. Okay go ahead Bobby.” 

“So I’ve got the word going around but so far I've got nothin’ on any hunters with a connection to Nicole Sowell. I’ll keep looking boys, just wanted to update ya.” 

You froze. It felt like time had stopped, you could hear your heart beating. How did he...that’s not possible. “Bobby…” You took a pause, the boys were looking at you now, your breathing became short and fast. 

“Yeah, darlin’ what is it.” Bobby sounded concerned.

“I never said her last name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two weeks have been absolutely psychotic.  
> First my mother and my big sister who I haven't seen in 2 and a half years shows up on my front door (Didn't tell ANYONE she was coming, just showed up) and she assumed she could sleep on my couch, which I was not prepared for BTW.  
> Then my boss decides she wanted to take her vacation, which left me working every day that week double shifts (12-13 hours a day, 8 days straight) Then my best friend from high school (who I haven't seen in like 3 years) comes up from Georgia 2 days early, also wanting to sleep on my couch. And of course everyone wants to do stuff after work and hang out (I have to get up at 2am to go to work so i go to bed pretty early). I have been running of of zero sleep for the past week and a half.  
> But things are getting back to normal now. Hopefully I can get back into my weekly update groove. Thank you to everyone who is reading! I love you all, I'll see you next week.  
> xoxo -L

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get my boyfriend to beta read but he wanted me to write the whole thing first(insert eye roll here), so here we are. I'm going to attempt to update once a week, hopefully you all are interested in tuning in. Whether you liked it or not I love you for making it to the end! I'll see you next week.  
> xoxo -L


End file.
